Sonic the Human?
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog was living a normal life. Great friends, loving family (Tails), and half decent home. What could go wrong? Pfft...EVERYTHING, Thats what! An unknown figure is set on defeating Sonic and crew by turning them into...humans. But they have none of the powers they had as animals! How can they defeat him as humans, and save the town he'll destroy if they don't hurry?


Sonic the Hedgehog, and his little brother Miles 'Tails Prower, were running through Green Hill Zone.

"Come on, little buddy! I'm not even breaking a sweat over here!" Sonic taunted in a cocky but caring manner.

He never really admits this, but he truly TRULY cares about Tails. He loves him, but actually treats him like a biological brother.

"Thats easy for you to say! You're the fastest thing on this planet!"

Sonic took that into consideration. "You're right...maybe I could slow down." He suddenly stopped, causing Tails to ram into his back.

Both screamed OW! at the same time, before falling over.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Never stop being fast...EVER."

Sonics ears perked up. "You got it!" He ran off smiling. Him stopping in front of Tails always got him to same that. Call him a bit of a douche for doing that, but he does it for a quick laugh. Nothing bad.

While running, he ran into all his friends and sort of friends. Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Shadow, and various others.

Sonic avoided a lunge hug from Amy as he went over to them. "What up, my peeps?"

"Your peeps?" Shadow questioned with an eye raised. "I am NOT your PEEP. Quit with that way of speech, anyways. You sound like a moron."

Sonic had a smirk. "Im not the only moron here it seems, then."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Knuckles pucnched Shadow across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Stop it"

"BUT-"

"STOP." He said while raising a fist.

"...Fine..."

Sonic facepalmed at the sight of his friends fighting, only to be caught off guard by a...lunge hug from yours truly.

"Amy?! Will you get off me?"

Amy smiled. "Just seeing of how my future husband is doing!"

Sonic hid a slight blush. "We are not dating. We were never dating in the past. I've told you this A thousand times."

Shadow smirked. "But you can't deny true love, faker." He laughed.

Amy smiled. "See? He knows we're meant to be."

Sonic rolled his eyes, eventually tugging away at Amys grasp on his arm. Exasperated, he ran off to his house. "Things cannot get any weirder today!"

Little did he know something would happen to him and his friends...and by soon, I mean that night.

Sonic rushed through the door. And by THAT, I mean THROUGH the actual DOOR.

Tails ran to Sonic after he heard the crash. "Sonic! THATS THE 17TH TIME THIS MONTH!"

"Dont sweat it bro! Ill get it tomorrow! I always have. Besides, you got those tools right? I'll just use those." He looked at the night sky. "We should probably get some rest though...getting pretty late...I'll do it first thing in the morning."

Both the anthropomorphic mammal heroes went up stairs. Sonic went to his room, consisting of a blue wall paint. Had a couple posters of him and Tails having great times at places. Some with Knucklehead too. Tails went to his room, which consisted of yellow and white painting. He had pictures of him and Knuckles and Sonic on the walls, along with pictures of his mechanical doodads. Whatever their names were.

Sonic jumped onto his bed, while Tails doing the same. Both fell asleep moments later…

Little did they know that an unknown figure, hellbent on destroying Sonic and his friends one and for all, snucthrough their household, a strange device being held in the silhouette like character. "Time to end his pitiful reign as a hero. Without him, this town is absolutely hopeless! I'll have to do the same with his friends, too! THEY HAVE YET TO SEE THE WRATH OF-

Sonic woke up to thew sound of the screams. "You hear that, Tails?

"Zzz..."

Sonic sighed. "Of course..." He went downstairs with a flashlight to see the cause of all that commotion.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

The figure jumped behind a rather tall chair to hide himself.

Sonic took a look around. "Probably just Knuckles being an idiot outside,,," He turned the flashlight off as the azul hedgehog went back upstairs to go back to bed. Little did Sonic know that tomorrow he would wake up different...WAY different. So would his friends.

"Enjoy your last moments in this form. Say goodbye to your speed, your powers, AND. YOUR….um...QUILLS." He said before smirking while going upstairs to their room.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox had no idea what was coming to them that next morning...

 **AND CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!**

 **Tell me how you like it in the reviews if you want to. My second fic is this, so im still learning about how to make good plots and laughs. But if you like it already, HOORAY! :D**

 **Ch. 2 soon. Peace, peeplez!**

 **-Inky Zzarzz**


End file.
